Home is Nowhere
by Aonadharcach
Summary: Severus agrees to pretend to date the new girl in exchange for her help in catching Lily's eye as more than a friend. Instead, he finds himself falling for her. Hogwarts years. Takes place entirely in HP verse with occasional visits from Spike. SnapeXOC
1. School Begins

School Begins

_A/N: This is a collection of events from Snape's fifth year at Hogwarts through when he and Brianna go their separate ways after he takes the mark. It is intended as background on the relationship between him and Brianna in A Family of his Own. Spike pops in here and there, mostly over holidays, as Brianna's adoptive father and occasionally brings Drusilla along with him._

My head snapped to the side as my father gave me a final reminder to do well this year. "Be sure your grades are the highest in your house or don't come back. If I have to pay for you to learn useless wand waving, you had better be the best or you won't be returning next year."

"Yes, Father." I murmured, hesitating only a moment before hurrying to the fireplace. Hell in front of me and purgatory behind. Three more years and I would be free. Three more years of this misery. I kept my head down as I hurried out of the fireplace and into the restroom at the Leaky Cauldron. Seconds later I reemerged, all signs of injury gone. An instant later, I was battling the sea of Muggles as I walked to King's Cross. I hated being pushed around by the crowds. They were blind and stupid. Unwilling to see what was right in front of them.

A man trod on my foot and I tried to shoulder him aside only to get shoved into the side of the building. My head rapped against the brick hard enough to make my head swim. I glared at him, feeling magic gather around me, ready to make him pay. I stopped short. What was I doing, preparing to hurt someone that couldn't possibly defend themselves from me? What kind of monster was I becoming? The same kind I was leaving behind? I shoved the darkness away and hurried into the train station. I kept my eyes down as I rushed through the clatter to the semi-safety of platform nine and three quarters. It was early and the platform was deserted save for me.

I chose a compartment three quarters of the way to the back and away from the platform. My view consisted of a block wall and that suited me fine. My thoughts drifted to the new classes for this year. The books were not promising. I had already memorized the potions text, woefully below the standard I had hoped for, and Defense Against the Dark Arts was no better. I was in the middle of mentally reviewing the table of contents on Transfiguration when it hit me.

It sizzled like lightning along my skin. Hot and cold and dizzying. Agitated, I glanced around. People milled all along the platform, hugging, talking, laughing. No one else appeared affected. Shaking it off, I returned to my review only to be interrupted moments later when the door to my compartment slid open. A girl, obviously new, was looking at me with eyes the color of twilight. What a waste of magic to make her eyes that color. Dark hair tumbled wildly over her shoulders as she leaned into the compartment.

Her eyes narrowed and I watched her as intently as she watched me. Finally finding whatever it was she was searching for, she spoke in a pleasant voice with an American accent, "May I please join you?"

Obviously, she had not yet been schooled in the ways of avoiding Slytherins. "If you like."

She stowed her trunk and tried to pace the small area. Realizing what she was doing, she reined herself in. When she looked at me, her expression was desperate. "I know you don't know me, and I know I'm not your problem, but I really need your help. Please?"

Puzzled, but curious, I was willing to entertain her, "With what do you require assistance?"

"There were four boys hassling me on the platform. I can beat the hell out of them, but my dad and I just moved here from America and he'll be right pissed if I get expelled from school before the train even leaves. I know it's not your problem, but could you find it in your heart to pose as my boyfriend for just a little while? Please? It would only be for a few weeks until I can establish myself as a good student and not a troublemaker." Her eyes pleaded with me. "I can make it worth your while."

I took my time studying her from head to foot. She was lovely, no question, and she seemed sincere. I had not had any female company outside Lily, and our free time together had decreased in proportion with the increase of our class load. Perhaps spending time with a pretty girl would make her see me in a different light? Perhaps this girl would prove to be a friend. Or at least an interesting experiment. However, I required her motives before I could agree or disagree. "Why me?"

The girl did some studying of her own, "How much truth do you want?" She must have picked up on my confusion because she elaborated, "Most people are uncomfortable with too much honesty."

I was not one of them. "The entire truth, if you please."

"I felt something in you calling to me from the platform and I get the feeling we could both use a friend."

"That was you?"

"Yes. I was looking for you when those boys tried to stop me."

Those were acceptable reasons. Slowly, I nodded. Her smile took my breath away and for just an instant, I forgot I was intending to use her to make Lily jealous.

She sat down between me and the window and held out her hand, "My name is Brianna Berkley, and I'm very pleased to meet you."

I accepted her hand and shook it, "Severus Snape, and that remains to be seen." I did not release her hand, as was polite, but instead brought it to my lips and brushed them across the back of her fingers. _What on earth am I doing? She will surely leave now, and probably with a slap across my face for good measure._ To my absolute shock she giggled and blushed, but took hold of my hand when I released hers.

"So, Severus, I moved to London in mid-June. Did we meet there or do we need to think of something else?"

I looked into her eyes, probing, and got a sense of where her house was, "We met in the park near Spinner's End. During one of your late afternoon strolls."

"You're very good at that, but please don't make a habit of looking without permission until we get to know each other better."

I had nearly perfected Legilimency and only the most experienced Occlumens ever felt my looking. "You've studied Occlumency and Legilimency? And you would allow someone to look without express permission each time?"

"My friends and I learned it in an off hours study group. As for allowing someone in without permission, if I can trust you, why would it be a problem?" She smiled before continuing, "So, we met in the park and started talking. You swept me off my feet with your romantic ways and we've spent every free moment since then together, yeah?"

She was one of a kind. Unique in her ability to look at me and make me feel as if I was at the center of her universe. It was exhilarating and unnerving and more than a little strange. I hesitantly turned over my hand and laced my fingers through hers before speaking, "That is correct. What is your favorite subject in school?"

She firmly entwined our fingers and smiled. Her hand was rough, calloused, stronger than I expected. _What must she do to have such strong hands?_ "Potions, but I have a lot of trouble with the more advanced recipes. I'm missing something, and I haven't quite been able to figure out what it is."

I allowed a small smile, "I can help you, if you like. I am going to be the greatest Potions Master in England."

A smile flashed across her face, "Perfect. So, since we are both skilled in Legilimency, may I suggest we use that to share some memories to make our cover story more believable?"

I had no wish to share any of my memories with anyone. It was bad enough they were in my own head. She spoke gently, "How about if I give you some of mine and you can tell me some of yours? Would that be easier for you?"

I was again surprised at this girl's kindness, understanding, and trust. "Do you often let strangers poke about in your mind?" I sneered, unwilling to let my guard completely down.

"No, I've actually never done something like this with anyone before, but I know I can trust you." she replied.

I had no answer that would not infuriate her. If she wanted to be a trusting fool, it was on her head. I focused on her eyes and cast the spell. A very young Brianna was sitting on the lap of a man with frightfully blond hair whilst he read to her. His finger followed the words as he said them aloud and she followed along carefully. Next, she was dragging the same man towards a playground late at night and begging him to push her on the swings. Obviously, this was her father. A series of images of her and the man pouring over textbooks on various subjects. Home schooling. Interesting. Then her father was teaching her how to fight – it was a mixture of styles and it looked more like street brawling than anything else. Next came fighting with weapons – swords, axes, crossbows, anything that was handy and could be used in a pinch. There was a glimpse of a woman in white but it was gone before I could focus properly. There was a flash of her chopping the head off of . . . something while her father stood by and watched that was quickly pushed away.

I filed that away for later questioning. A kindly looking witch explaining to her about magic and inviting her to go to a school that would teach her how to use it. She wasn't as surprised as one would think and seemed to have a bit of knowledge about it. Flashes of time spent at the school studying and practicing. Quite a few of them appeared to involve rule breaking if the skulking about was any indication. Then, she was in another dimly lit living room with her father talking animatedly. They were packing up the living room late into the night while listening to some screaming band in the background. A boat trip across the ocean and arriving in England late at night. Unpacking at her new home. Her father showing her around London, again at night.

_Did they ever do anything during the day?_ A visit from Professor Slughorn explaining how to get to Diagon Alley and giving her the annual letter and train ticket. Waving good-bye to her father, who was standing in the shadows. Walking onto the platform then stumbling as she sensed me. The way she interpreted it was amazing. This girl thought of me as the shadow to her sunshine. She was everything warm and bright while I was everything cold and dark, her perfect balance. Interesting.

Those idiot Gryffindors seeing her distraction and immediately walking up to her. Potter cast a tripping curse so she would fall into Black, who caught her. Her irritation with such a stupid pick up. Them surrounding her, talking to her, and trying to keep her with them. Their hands on her arms as she tried to walk away. Her anger at being detained and the slip that knocked them all back a step before she stomped onto the train. Her delight with finding me, the one who had called out to her.

Brianna gently broke the link between us. I blinked to clear my vision and her face was only inches away from mine. She gave me another smile. "So what do you think, Severus? Would you ever date a girl like me?"

"Well, that part with you slicing something's head off is a bit alarming, but otherwise you seem an acceptable choice."

She shrugged, "Do you mind if I don't tell you about that until we know each other better?"

Burning with curiosity, I debated demanding answers now. However, I knew I would get more if she gave it willingly. I nodded my agreement. We settled back against the seat as I considered what to tell her, what to withhold until later, should it be necessary, and what would never be spoken.

Before I could begin, the compartment door banged open. Black and Potter stepped in, oozing arrogance and stupidity as usual. The three of us drew wands and regarded each other warily. Brianna shifted subtly in response to the newcomers, but held her peace.

"What's this? Little Snivelly all alone?" sneered Black. The idiots did not notice her sitting on the far side of me. The compartment was not so large that they could not see her from where they were standing. Blind and stupid.

"Why don't you go find another compartment, Snivelly?" Potter growled, trying to look intimidating. As usual, he succeeded only in looking like a spoiled brat.

"We should help him out into the hall, shouldn't we? It's only polite." their pet Pettigrew whined.

I debated my options, preferring to avoid a fight in front of Brianna, especially in a small compartment against all four of them. She shifted forward so she could see them. The look in her eyes said she found no issue with getting into a fight at all. She banked it before speaking. It was obvious she was trying to sound bored and indifferent as she asked, "Friends of yours?"

It was also obvious that was not how she really felt. Black spoke first, "I'm Sirius Black, this is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and that is Remus Lupin."

Her eyes narrowed, "Lovely." Her voice said it was anything but. Her hand tensed and relaxed in mine.

"Are you new here? You shouldn't be hanging out with Snivelly, he's not a nice guy." Potter tried.

Black finally noticed her arm wrapped around mine. "Why are you touching him?"

Blind and stupid. She sneered, and the expression looked quite at home on her face. "I'm his girlfriend, you dolt." She then turned to me and demanded, "Are they truly as stupid as they appear at first glance?" _Was she trying to start a fight?_ If this was her plan to stay out of trouble, nothing I could do was going to help her.

All four of them tried to splutter something but Brianna spoke over them, "Shouldn't you go find a compartment? The train should be leaving soon." As the Fates would have it, the moment she said something, the train lurched into motion.

Finally, Potter found his voice, "We like this compartment just fine. You two should get moving."

I glared at them, "We were here first. Go away."

"I think we'll stay with your girlfriend, and you'll find another place to sit." he replied cockily, moving to bodily remove me from the compartment. He dragged me from the bench, fingers digging into my arms. Before I could react, Brianna was up off her seat and had punched him solidly in the kidney. He stumbled back into his friends and Sirius, probably thinking it was I that hurt his precious friend, dove for me. I ducked and leveled my wand at him, silently incanting a full body bind. Someone in the hall yelped as Black fell back and hit the hall wall. She turned to Pettigrew and Lupin, "You too?"

Pettigrew cowered and Lupin raised his hands in surrender, "I'm not looking for a fight. I just want a place to sit for the trip."

Incensed and mortified, I hissed at her, "I don't need your help! I can take care of myself."

Brianna turned wounded eyes on me before returning to the idiot Gryffindors. She studied them intently then waved at the scenery passing by the window, "I suppose this means all of the compartments are now full?"

Potter replied sullenly, "Undoubtedly."

She sighed deeply. "You may sit here, unmolested, only if you behave yourselves. I know plenty of ways to hurt you that won't leave any evidence. Don't try my patience. One uncivil word and you will spend the rest of the trip thinking you're six year old girls." Sirius looked ready to argue, Brianna continued in an airy voice, "And I'll let anyone that wishes braid your hair while I do your make up." Her voice dropped again, "There will be pictures. _Lots_ of pictures in _lots_ of places."

The four boys returned her intent look before gingerly taking seats in the compartment. After all, they respected nothing as much as creativity in retribution. Brianna returned to her seat next to me with a searching look. I glared and she understood she was in trouble for not allowing me to defend myself properly. She sighed and leaned her head against the glass. Perhaps this was not such a good idea after all. I did not need more trouble than I already had and I was not convinced whatever she had meant when she said she could make it worthwhile would be payment enough.

After nearly an hour of silence between us broken only by her occasional soft, but heartfelt sigh, I relented enough to wrap her arm around mine. I knew I was being manipulated, but the sound was more irritating that what had happened earlier. She did not gloat in the victory, she just ceased sighing. It was enough. I glared at the others but they were talking softly among themselves and did not notice. They appeared to be having some kind of whispered argument before Lupin sighed and looked nervously at Brianna from his seat on my other side.

"Excuse me?" he inquired softly.

After a moment of silence, Brianna looked around the compartment and found everyone's eyes on her. "Yes?"

"We never did get introduced properly, what's your name?"

"Brianna." Her expression made it clear she was answering only because politeness dictated she do so.

"Brianna, we were wondering if you could tell us where you learned to hit like that?"

Not enjoying this particular line of conversation, I remained still and listened as she lifted a brow at them, "Why would you want to know that?"

"We've never seen a girl that can fight."

She bristled. "My dad taught me." All four wore idiotic expressions of curiosity. "My birth parents were murdered by a gang when I was five and the man that saved me adopted me. He taught me how to fight so that I would not have to rely on accidental magic to protect myself if it ever happened again."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize . . ." whispered Lupin, while the other three stayed quiet.

"Of course you didn't. It happened a long time ago and I don't really remember them. I have a father that loves me and has taught me to look out for myself. Don't worry about it."

She looked at me, contrition clear in her expression. I hardened my heart to whatever she was about to say. Her hair tickled my cheek as she leaned close and whispered so no one else could hear, "I'm sorry, Severus. I saw him go for you and reacted on instinct. I did not mean to embarrass you."

I relented enough to reply, "I understand, Brianna, but have faith that I can give as good as I get."

She leaned her head on my shoulder, "Just as long as you know why I did it and that I only wanted to keep you safe." I sighed and gave into the ridiculous urge to press my cheek against her hair. It was like warm silk and smelled faintly of rosemary and lemon. We continued to whisper for the rest of the trip.

When the train finally came to a stop, I was disappointed the Gryffindors did not provide me the opportunity to hex the daylights out of them. Hagrid walked over almost as soon as we touched the platform. "You must be Brianna. I'm Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds. Headmaster Dumbledore said you can choose between riding in the boats with me and the first years, or in the carriages with the rest."

Brianna studied him, "I heard the view of the castle from the lake is beautiful. If I go in the boats, can I ride with you?"

Hagrid laughed and led her toward with the first years. She glanced back at me and mouthed, "I'll see you soon."

A tiny twitch of the corners of my mouth were the only response she needed. I headed for the carriages as Mulciber appeared at my side, "Who is your new friend?"

Deciding to begin as I intended to go on, I spoke, "Brianna. We began seeing each other over the summer."

"My, my, Severus. You certainly found a pretty one. A bit generous for my tastes, but pretty. Where did you meet?"

We climbed into a carriage, "She lives in my neighborhood."

"And you managed to stay away from your potions kit long enough to woo her? I'm impressed."

"You are easily impressed." I boarded the carriage and allowed him, Avery, and Regulus to talk about their summer holidays as we made our way to the castle.


	2. The Welcoming Feast

The Welcoming Feast

I settled at the far end of the table, ready to eat and head for the peace and quiet of my room. Had skipping dinner been an option, I would have been down there already. Sadly, the Headmaster thought we should eat together like a massively dysfunctional family in the vain hope all of the houses might one day get along. As if that would ever happen with all the idiots that composed the other houses. Only Ravenclaws were worth giving the time of day and they were so absorbed in their textbooks they could not see a foot from their own faces. Still, they had their uses, unlike the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

Professor McGonagall led the new students in from the side door. Stunned delight covered Brianna's face as she entered the Great Hall. Her old school must not have been very impressive if this was all it took to astound her. Still, as I glanced around the Great Hall, it did give me some sense of pride to know our school was obviously better. I hoped for her sake the quality of her previous instructors was up to par or she would be in for a miserably difficult year.

The Headmaster stood up, "Good evening to you all. Before we begin the sorting I'd like to announce that we have a new fifth year student joining us this year. I know you will all make her feel welcome in her new school and assist her in any way you can." He sat down and the hat began to sing. As usual, I ignored it. I knew everything I cared to know about the houses and current events. My gaze swept the room, searching for Lily. There was no sign of her from my spot at the end of the table, but it was likely she would move at some point during the feast to catch up with her many friends.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a sheet of parchment and called, "Berkley, Brianna."

My attention returned to the front of the room. There were a few assorted whispers, but not much interest in the new girl. I dearly hoped she was not sorted into Gryffindor. There was no way I could assist her if that was where she resided. Her gait was quick but unhurried as she moved to the stool and put the hat on. It was so big it fell over her ears but didn't quite obstruct her eyes. They widened, no doubt when the hat began rifling through her mind. Her lips moved, but her voice was far too low to carry so far. Her arms crossed and her posture turned aggressive. The hat considered her for a moment more, "SLYTHERIN!"

Stunned, I could only stare. Brianna looked at the hat as if it had lost what little mind it had then returned it to the stool. She smiled easily at all the Slytherins that made eye contact with her and walked directly to me. When I made no move to invite her to take a seat beside me she spoke, "Why are you so surprised? You've lived in this house for years and didn't recognize a kindred spirit?"

Finally, I found my voice, "That's just it. You come off as more of a Ravenclaw or even a Gryffindor."

She raised a brow in an already familiar expression, "Don't insult me. I'm a much kinder person than those Gryffindor boys we had to put up with on the train."

"True, but Slytherins aren't necessarily known for their kindness."

She shrugged, "As long as I get to spend time with you and aren't stuck living with those idiots I don't much care about anything else."

Everything in me warmed at her words. "Would you like to take a seat?"

"I would, thank you." She gave the bench a dirty look before stepping carefully over it. "Are chairs illegal over here?"

"No, we enjoy watching girls struggle with getting into their seats in skirts."

"Smart ass."

"Not usually." Which was true. Being sarcastic and being a smart ass were entirely different. McGonagall ran out of first years – it must have been a slow year for the rutting masses – and the feast began. Suddenly starving, I heaped my plate and Brianna accepted equal servings of everything I took. "You eat a lot for a female."

She waved her fork in the air, "If you're looking for a girl that lives off of carrot sticks you are destined for disappointment." I surveyed her figure. No, she was definitely not one of the carrot stick crowd. She was by no means heavy, but there was a sturdiness to her figure that few girls had. Her eyes narrowed before she gestured at the head table, "Tell me about my new teachers."

I relayed information one at a time until a flash of red caught my eye. I watched as Lily moved down the table and sat near the end, in the center of a group of chattering girls. She glanced up at me and smiled. I must have returned it because Brianna let out a low whistle.

"She's gorgeous."

My head snapped around, "Excuse me?"

"The redhead you're staring at. Absolutely gorgeous. My plan isn't interfering with that, is it?"

"No." I leaned close, "If I may be honest?"

"Please." She took a forkful of potatoes and sighed in pleasure. "I must meet the cook. This is the best food I have ever eaten."

"House elves." I waved it away, "I rather hope her seeing you with me will encourage her to think of me as something other than a friend."

"Ah, yes. An ancient ploy, but a good one. Would you like to have a messy public break up after she sees what a generous and thoughtful boyfriend you are? I can yell and cry and you can stoically sit there, accepting it all with dignity. Then later, you can let slip how upset you are and she'll comfort you. Then, surprising you both, that first kiss and the rest, as they say, is history."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Shouldn't it be?"

Perhaps in a perfect world. "It often is not."

"Well, I'll help make it so, being you're doing me such a huge favor here."

"One thing I do not understand, why do you believe my posing as your boyfriend will solve all your troubles?"

"They were hitting on me, worse it was from boredom, not real interest. If I get into it with them now, publicly, I have no credibility. As long as I'm dating you, they won't bother me and I can use the time to build a good reputation." She paused thoughtfully, "If they really believe we're dating, they'll never bother me again, will they? I couldn't help but notice how much you despise each other. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll despise me by proxy. That would be fine." She leaned in and brushed her lips just in front of my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Across the room, Black and Potter glared at us. "Thank you for helping a stranger."

I allowed her to twine our fingers together under the table, "You are quite welcome."

Later, she followed me down to the dungeons, a single lift of her brow her only comment on the location. A dorm map was posted on the wall and the new students were clustered around it. Ours was the only dorm that boasted private rooms, and better still, we kept our rooms from first year to last. The dungeons were nearly as extensive as the castle itself, leaving more than enough room for us to have our own space.

Surprise and pleasure flickered over her face, "I get my own room?"

"Of course. You may lock it and only those you wish to have access will. I strongly recommend you lock it." I was pleased to see her room was not too far from my own. I led her down the center hallway.

"The Head of House and Headmaster?"

"They are required to have access, but I have never seen Professor Slughorn use it and Dumbledore never dirties his shoes with the likes of us."

She hummed, "Good to know."

We stopped in front of her door, "This is you. I am just down the hall, three doors after the right turn."

"Thank you. Do you have to go now, or can we talk for a little while?"

"We may talk if you like."

"I like." I opened the door and gestured her inside. She immediately went to her trunk and rummaged until she came up with quill and parchment. "I just have to jot a quick note to my dad or he'll be here tomorrow night, worried I somehow didn't make it."

I watched over her shoulder as she wrote. Her script was tight and precise.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm here. I'm safe. I made a new friend. Will write more when I know more. Taking the usual precautions but they are likely unnecessary in this fortress._

_I love you._

_Don't worry so much._

_Your Jewel._

She paused, sighed, put her quill back to the parchment.

_Please tell Mum I said hello and send my love._

She folded, sealed, and addressed the letter. "Where do they keep the owls?"

"All the way across the castle."

"Of course they do." she muttered. "I knew I should have brought quill and parchment with me to dinner."

I held out my arm, "Would you enjoy company?"

"I would."

We headed back upstairs. She marveled over the moving staircases, spoke with the inhabitants of several pictures, and even met the Bloody Baron. She was unfazed by his appearance and appeared quite content to speak as long as he was willing to answer her questions. We finally resumed our errand and she twined our fingers once more.

"You were not frightened."

"Of what?"

"The Baron."

"Of course not. He wasn't going to hurt me."

"Most are afraid of his appearance."

"I've seen scarier than that. Will ill intent."

"I see."

"Hopefully you will one day."

"May I ask about the woman in white you tried to hide from me?"

She sighed, equal parts resignation and frustration evident in her expressive face, "My adoptive mother."

"She is not particularly fond of you?" I hazarded.

"She is _too_ fond of me. She doesn't see why I should have to grow up or go to school away from them."

That was not a problem I had ever considered having. "It must be nice to know you're loved."

She glanced sharply at me, "In a way. In other ways, it's difficult. I am not as fond of her as of my father, but he loves her and so I try to be a good daughter. I just wish we didn't have such different ideas of what 'good' meant."

I shrugged that off, "Do you let it control your life?"

"Only as much as I have to. She is not quite right in some ways and it makes my father's life more difficult than it needs to be."

I caught her arm before she went through the vanishing step and assisted her over it. "If he wants to stay with her then he does not see it as difficult."

She smiled her thanks, "That's true, but it's what he's used to. They've been together forever."

"How did they meet?"

"In a stable one night. My father was upset and when she saw him, she comforted him."

"Why was he upset?"

"He never said. I wonder sometimes but if he wanted me to know, he would have told me."

We arrived at the owlery and I watched as she coaxed a tawny owl down, "Come on, Garvan. I've a letter and you know how generous Daddy is with treats when you bring him my letters."

I reached up to help but she caught my hands and pushed them down, "He bites anyone but my father and me. And heavens above, never say s-o-r-r-y in his hearing."

"So-" She stomped my foot as the owl fluttered down. "Don't say it. Don't even think it."

"Why not?"

"There was an incident. He feels apologies are best expressed in food, not meaningless words. Say it and he'll bite you, me, and anyone else that comes within reach for the next two days."

"Perhaps you should trade him in for a less bad-tempered creature."

"I have a soft spot for bad-tempered creatures." Garvan accepted the letter with what could only be described as an irate gleam in his eye and took off, glancing a claw along my head. The bastard. I knew that was deliberate.

Her hands were warm as she pulled my head down to inspect the cut, "Oh, I am so sorry. He's tired and it makes him cranky."

"Why was he not on the train with you? We could have chased the Gryffindors out of the compartment in an instant."

"He's five times as mean if you coop him up. I told him where I would be and he found his own way here. Really, he should have left sooner, and then he could have rested longer." She murmured a spell and healed the small slice the useless bird had left in my scalp.

"Did you have him in America?"

"Yes. He hated the trip over here. We let him out a few times but the captain did not appreciate having an angry owl flying through the hallways as he made his way in and out and hunted the ship's mice."

"Maybe he will die soon."

She released my head and tugged my hair as I straightened, "That's not very nice."

"Nor is he."

"He's a good owl, just a little rough around the edges." She shivered lightly, "We should get back, it's chilly up here."

I indicated she should lead the way. "Were you paying attention?"

She frowned, "How hard could it be? We just went across the castle and up a zillion stairs."

"Then you should have no trouble leading us back down to the dungeons."

An hour later, I had learned more about American cursing than I cared to know and we were still wandering the halls. "Were you paying any attention at all while we were walking?" She muttered something unintelligible and marched down the stairs ahead of me, stomping right through the vanishing step and nearly falling down the rest of the stairs as she yanked herself up, temper sparking around her. "What was that, Brianna?"

"I said," she managed to draw it into three angry syllables, "why the hell won't the damn staircases stay put? I mean really, what sadistic bastard builds staircases designed to make students late?"

"I do not believe that was their intended purpose."

Her hands fisted on her hips, "Oh, really? Enlighten me. Please."

"To fool the simpleminded."

Her eyes turned hot, "Simpleminded am I?"

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"What lesson?"

"To always pay attention to your surroundings."

She stomped back up the stairs, only just remembering the trick tread before she stormed through it a second time, and stopped on the tread above me so she was only slightly below eye level. "I always pay attention to my surroundings. I can describe every person we have passed, every item that can be used to gain the higher ground or as a weapon, and that the entrance to the dungeon is south and east of here. What I can't tell you, is how to get down there without jumping for it."

Her face was flushed, lending lively color to her pale skin and her eyes were dark with anger. "I find you much more appealing when you are angry."

She shoved her hair away from her face, "You what?"

"Has no one told you that you are much more attractive when you are angry?"

"Ah, no. Usually they say something like 'uncle' or 'I'm sorry, I'll never do that again.'"

"You have a very physical temper."

"I am a very physical person."

I crossed my arms, "Humph. I prefer intellectuals."

"I prefer getting downstairs before I break curfew on my first night here."

"You seem to have a preoccupation with not breaking the rules."

"Only while I'm new. Once I get comfortable, I'm certain I'll be breaking them quite a bit." She breathed deeply, let it out. "Would you please show me how to get down from here?"

"Of course. I was only waiting for you to ask."

She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'ass' and wound her hand around my arm with a bright smile. "Lead on."

I watched from the corner of my eye as she carefully noted each landmark, corridor, and staircase we took. "Just out of curiosity, how many staircases are there in Hogwarts?"

"One hundred forty-two."

"What on earth for?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea what the founder's intent was when they built so many."

"Perhaps they ran out of things to teach the students at the end of the first school year and just needed to put them to work and keep them out of their hair."

"Perhaps."

We made it the rest of the way down to the dungeon and stopped beside Brianna's door, "Do you remember how to get back?"

She recited the directions we took perfectly and shrugged when I asked how she planned to get back to the owlery if her directions only got her halfway. "I'll figure something out."

"I will see you tomorrow."

Brianna tiptoed and kissed my cheek, "Yes, you will. Have a good night, Severus."

I ignored the gawking Avery as he walked by, presumably on his way to his own room and touched her cheek. The skin was soft as silk and warm to the touch, "Good night, Brianna."

I ushered her into her room and shut the door before heading to my own quarters. All in all, it had been an interesting day. I laid my robes neatly over my chair before climbing into bed and lying back. Classes the next day would likely prove uneventful but perhaps I could convince Professor Slughorn to allow me to work independently instead of following the curriculum. At least then I might learn something. Satisfied with that plan, I shut my eyes and allowed sleep to overtake me.


	3. Idiots

Idiots

At breakfast the next morning, I accepted my schedule from Slughorn and waited until Brianna had hers. "No P.E.?"

"No what?"

"P.E."

Mystified, "What is that?"

"Physical Education? Exercise? Getting out of the stuffy classroom and into the great outdoors?"

She really was strange. "If you would like to exercise, you will need to find a way to do it yourself."

She looked at me uncertainly, "Is there any place to do so?"

"There are plenty of unused classrooms to choose from, or if you prefer to be outdoors, the grounds are quite extensive."

"All right. I'll worry about that after our first round of classes. Good thing I brought my own gear."

She studied the parchment, "Does this mean we have Potions with those idiots?" Her frown deepened, "And Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Yes."

She huffed and stuffed the sheet into her bag. "Terrific." She took a long drink of pumpkin juice, "Do you already have a lab partner?"

"You."

Her eyes danced, "How much longer until class?"

"We have enough time to finish breakfast at the very least."

She brushed her lips against my jaw, sending shivers down my spine, and returned to her breakfast. Her casual kisses were going to be my undoing. Every time her lips touched me, I forgot about Lily. What kind of man was I that I could be so easily swayed? Irritated with myself, I pushed the thought away, assuring myself it was simply the novelty of it. No other girl had been permitted close enough to touch when she wished. I wasn't entirely certain I wanted Brianna that close, but what was done, was done. Lily caught my eye with an inquisitive look and I merely smiled. It was worth a little discomfort now to get what I had wanted for so long.

"Is History of Magic any more interesting over here?"

"Probably not."

We finished our meal and headed up to History of Magic. Brianna watched Professor Binns closely for the first five minutes then began scribbling abstract designs on the edges of her parchment. He was lecturing on a bloody battle between wizarding factions and had managed to reduce it to the driest possible abstract of the truth. Brianna's scribbling changed to sketching and she fashioned a bloody two headed axe with a severed arm holding it where her notes were supposed to be. Blood pooled beneath the weapon and comprised the phrase, 'How can someone make a bloody war so damn boring?'

My but she had a bloody imagination. She was watching me from the corner of her eye and winked when she realized I was looking. Class was not over soon enough and we walked down to the dungeons, hands entwined. She was a very touchy person. If we were in the same room, apparently she felt we should be in contact. I only hoped everyone else bought it and she was not overdoing the public displays. We spoke easily of the potions she had brewed and I was able to get an idea of where she was as a brewer. For all her love of it, she was not as good as she could have been. However, if I tutored her, she would be much improved and make an acceptable lab partner. I took my usual table at the front of the room, as this was the only class worth being so close to the professor.

When Professor Slughorn cleared his throat, we fell silent. "Today, class, we will be working on the Draught of Peace. I trust you will all be careful. It should take you most of the period to complete. Please get started."

One of the best things about Professor Slughorn, at least in the more advanced classes, was that he was very direct. Brianna began to carefully prepare her ingredients. When she moved to chop instead of crush, I rested my hand over hers. "It works better if you crush it."

She glanced at the board and her textbook, "But both say to chop."

"Trust me. Crush it. I will explain later."

A voice whispered from behind us, Black or Potter, it did not matter. "Should have known you for a Slytherin. You and Snivelly deserve each other."

I watched for her reaction from the corner of my eye. There was none. She continued crushing the juice from the plant with precise movements. Her technical skills were excellent. It was only theory she was lacking. The Gryffindors continued to whisper insults at us. It was getting on my nerves, but she just ignored them. She checked my cauldron against hers and grinned up at me. I caught a glimpse of her eyes widening before she yanked me against her hard enough to send us stumbling into the Marauder's lab table.

A minor explosion rocked our table. My cauldron! I untangled myself and spun around. All that remained was a twisted lump of pewter. A moan came from behind us and I turned to find Potter and Black covered with painful boils. Brianna's quick reaction had saved me from a similar fate. I had time to trace her cheek in thanks before Professor Slughorn came bustling over. "What happened here?"

"One of those idiots threw something into Severus' cauldron." Brianna snapped with a furious look behind us.

"We didn't throw anything anywhere. He sabotaged it and you helped!" Black argued.

"That's idiotic." she retorted. "If I was going to sabotage a cauldron, it certainly wouldn't be the one right in front of my boyfriend!"

"Mister Black, Miss Berkley, I would like to see better from you." Professor Slughorn interrupted. "Why don't you boys go to the hospital wing and get those treated? Bottle what you have as a sample and you'll get partial credit. Mister Snape, as your potion was destroyed and there is not enough time to brew another, you will also receive partial credit. All of you may make it up by writing an essay on the individual properties of the ingredients and how they work together to create the peaceful sensation this potion is known for."

I nodded and cleared my desk, furious that they would be permitted to make up any part of their grade. The only consolation was that they had no concept of how potion brewing actually worked and were unlikely to get anything above a "T" on the assignment. They handed in their work and shuffled out of the classroom.

Brianna returned to her potion, pouring the hellebore with near abandon. We would need to begin tutoring immediately if I hoped to survive the year sitting next to her. I tipped the vial back to a trickle, "Slowly. Now stir steadily, not too fast and not too slow. Time it with your breath. Once around while you breathe in, and once again while you breathe out. Keep it steady."

Professor Slughorn smiled at us, "Just so. Five points to Slytherin for avoiding a second explosion."

Brianna's startled eyes met mine for an instant before she focused on her potion. I began working on my assignment and kept an eye on her as she worked. Whenever she moved to do something incorrectly, I told her the right way to do it. She followed my directions without discussion or argument and by the end of class, she had a perfect potion and I had a perfect essay. I rolled it up and handed it in while she bottled and labeled her sample. "Done already, Mister Snape?"

"Yes, sir. It was an easy enough assignment."

"I have noticed your assignments consistently receive the highest marks in your year. Perhaps we need to find something else to challenge you?"

Excitement danced along my spine even as my expression remained impassive, "That would be acceptable."

"If you agree to assist with this class, I will tutor you privately once per week."

"I would enjoy that."

"Very well."

We exited the class and Brianna waited until we were halfway down the hall before speaking. "Why are the books wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

Her hands twisted around the strap of her bag, "The books. They say chop, you say crush. They say pour and you say trickle. How is anyone supposed to brew a potion correctly if the directions are wrong?"

"The directions are not wrong, they are . . . vague. Trickling is a form of pouring."

"But crushing is _not_ a form of chopping." She argued.

"You can make a serviceable potion if you chop; however, crushing will net better results."

"Well where does it explain that in the book?"

"It does not."

"Then how I am supposed to be the best if I can't get decent instruction?"

"You want to be the best?"

"Yes! I really like brewing, I just don't do it all that well. I study all the time. I've read my books hundreds of times. I can quote them, if you want to hear."

I did not. "Have you considered purchasing multiple books to get a different perspective on the process?" It was clear the thought had never entered her mind. "Not much of a reader, are you?"

"I got the textbooks they recommended. How would I even go about choosing something else?" Her expression was earnest.

"You are serious?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Have you never heard of the library?"

"Sure, but if there was a book in there that could help me, wouldn't the professor have included it in the list of required reading?"

I looked away until my expression was under control. It would probably hurt her feelings if I laughed at her. "Brianna, the library is a source of extra information. Instructors only give you the titles of the books they follow most closely. It is up to you to seek out further information if you wish to know more than the basics."

We stopped outside the door to Ancient Runes. "I could assist you in choosing a few books to broaden your understanding of potions theory."

"Would you? I really would like to be better."

"Of course. I am willing to tutor you as well."

She tiptoed to kiss my cheek, "Thank you, Severus."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. The moment we left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Brianna caught my hand, "Are we going to the library?"

"I thought we would drop off our books first so you do not have to carry both your class work and whatever we select for you to begin with."

She fluttered her lashes at me, "I have to carry? Isn't one of the perks of having a boyfriend getting him to haul around your extra books?"

"I would not know, but I have no wish to carry around my class work and a pile of books."

"All right."

I indicated for her to lead, "How do we get to the dungeons from here?"

She grinned and hurried down the stairs after the last few Slytherins, "By following those that already know where they are going."

"That is cheating."

"So?"

"So what will you do if there are no students to follow?"

"Beg you to help me." Her hand snuck into mine, "I can make it worth your while."

"That is the second time you have said that. How exactly do you plan to make it worth my while?"

She shrugged, "What do you want to make it worth your while?"

"Is that not a bit opened ended? I could ask for anything."

"You can ask. That doesn't mean you'll get it."

"If I do not, I may renege on our deal."

"You certainly may." She did not seem at all concerned.

"You are not worried about what I would ask in exchange?"

She shrugged, "You have already mentioned that you hope this will help with your Lily situation. I would assume that is worth quite a lot to you. Was there something specific you wanted?"

"I have not yet decided."

"Let me know when you do." She missed the catch on the entrance to our common room the first time but found it on the second. We dropped our books in her room and headed for the library.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, Severus."

"Good."

She stopped just inside the library doors. I was several steps ahead of her before I realized it. "Something wrong?"

"No. I just don't know what to do next."

"Surely you've been to a library before."

"Only once and I wasn't paying all that much attention."

"Usually one begins with the card catalog, however since I know where the books we need are, we will get straight to it." She followed quietly with her hands clasped behind her back. When something caught her eye she leaned forward but did not touch anything. "I cannot believe you are as unfamiliar with a library as you claim to be."

"When I needed a book my father would st-buy them so I had no need for a library."

"No everyone is so wealthy they may buy every book they fancy."

"Luckily I never wanted many books." Her mouth curved in a smile, "Weapons, on the other hand I could shop for all day long."

"Really? Why?"

She reeled herself in, "Oh, I just like the way they look."

"You showed me you know how to use them, why lie?"

She flushed, "Habit, I suppose."

"This from the girl that offered complete or partial honesty from our very first conversation."

She shifted from one foot to the other, frowning, "I like being honest with you."

I held out my hand. "Then by all means continue."

She accepted it, "I like having weapons around. They make me feel more in control."

"That is reasonable, I suppose." We all had our little idiosyncrasies. I pulled several books from the lower shelf. "These should provide a better foundation. You will read through at least twenty one chapters per week and we will do practical labs at least three times per week."

She stared at me, "You want me to read an extra three chapters a day?"

"Yes. If you wish to be the best, you will need to catch up and then get ahead of me. Otherwise you will only ever be mediocre."

Brianna held out her arms and closed her eyes, "Load me up."

"Is the thought of reading extra material really that depressing?"

"Yes. I rarely understand anything unless I'm doing it. Reading about it just makes my mind fuzz over."

"In that case, you will need to make an extra effort to apply yourself."

She winced when I stacked half a dozen books in her arms. "Will you keep me company for a little while?"

"If you like, but you are not to use my company as an excuse not to study."

Her eyes popped open, "I wouldn't dare."

"Good." I took half the books from her and walked her to the check out desk. We checked out with a minimum of fuss and I helped Brianna carry the books down to the dungeon. "We should eat and then study."

Dinner was a quick affair. I thought she would dawdle but she appeared to have set her mind to improving and was committed to it now. As soon as we finished she led the way back down to the dungeon and immediately sat at her desk and flipped over the first book in the stack. I took it from her and reordered the stack, "This one first."

She opened and began. A minute later, she flipped to the table of contents. "Severus?"

I did not look up from my Defense essay. "Yes?"

"This book is about preparations methods."

"Yes."

"You said my technical skills were acceptable."

"Were you aware of that prior to when I told you?"

Her fingers tapped on the desktop. "No."

"Then you should read the book."

"All right." She dropped her eyes back to the book and continued reading. When she pulled out a roll of parchment and started drawing I had a sharp retort ready. When I leaned over the desk to deliver it, I realized it was not an idle drawing. She was sketching out the different instruments with a quick example of their results. They were rough, nothing like the sketch she'd done in class which had taken most of the period. I returned to my essay. "It makes it easier to remember if I have a visual."

"I did not ask."

"You were ready to yell at me."

"I did not."

"You wanted to."

"I did not. I have no wish to fight with you over this. Do the extra work or don't. It is your future." She shrugged and returned to her reading. I had finished the Defense essay and half of the History homework before she closed the book. "You read three chapters?"

"I did."

"It took longer than I expected."

"I'm not a speed reader."

"Clearly. Now to the rest of your homework."

She sighed deeply before reaching into the bottom drawer and pulling out a handful of shiny, foil wrapped candy. "If I'm going to do this every night, I'm going to need more chocolate."

She offered one and I looked at it skeptically before accepting it, "What is it?"

"It's a kiss."

"I am fairly certain it is candy."

A grin flirted around her mouth, "The candies are called Kisses."

"Why?"

"Because that is what a man with far more money than I decided to name them." I unwrapped the candy and sniffed it. There was nothing strange about the scent, just chocolate, so I took a cautious bite. It was a little sweet for me. "Do you like them?"

"I am not that fond of sweets."

She produced a wrapped bar from the drawer, "What about dark chocolate?"

"I have not tried it." She opened the wrapper and handed me a piece. I tried it and found it more appealing than the sweeter milk chocolate. "That is better. Still sweet, but not too much so." Over the next three hours, she ate what I felt to be an unhealthy amount of chocolate while we worked on our homework. "Do you eat this much chocolate on a regular basis?"

She finished her Defense homework with a small flourish, "When the mood strikes."

"How often does the mood strike?" She could very well be diabetic by the end of the year if she did this very often. I would have to brew an insulin potion and keep a vile handy.

The corner of her mouth lifted, "About once a month or so." It took me a moment to catch her meaning and I felt ugly color climb my cheeks when I did. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Severus. It's perfectly natural."

"Some things should be private."

Contrition was clear in those twilight eyes. "I am sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"It is no matter." I turned my eyes to my parchment. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

I corrected a misspelling on my essay, "Put a glamour on your eyes. It is a waste of magical energy to maintain it full time."

Her tone bristled with indignation, "Who says it's a glamour?"

"No one has eyes that color." It was absurd that she would credit me with so little brains that I would not notice a glamour when it was literally staring me in the face.

"I do." She flipped through her book, paused to write something down.

"Not naturally."

"If it's there all the time, who's to say what's natural and what's not?"

I rolled up my History homework. "It seems a waste to me."

"I like it."

"I do not understand why."

She shrugged, "It makes me feel pretty."

I did not understand people's obsession with their looks. They had no control over what they received, and there was only so much one could do with what they had. Living on the less generous end of the spectrum, I was even less interested in bothering and generally refused to deal with people that obsessed to the point of casting spells to improve their lot. It was ridiculous that beauty was valued over brains by society. "Pointless."

"It really bothers you, doesn't it?" I refused to look at her. "Severus? Look at me."

I sneered at her, "Do you need compliments to help you get through the day?"

"Have I at any point given you that impression?"

"You just told me you maintain a glamour to feel pretty."

"For myself, not for anyone else. I don't give a damn what you think of it."

"Is that right?"

"That is right."

"Then remove it."

"Remove it?"

"Yes."

She shrugged and waved her hand in front of her face. Her eyes changed from the artificial purplish blue color to a tawny gold that was far more appealing. "Is that their real color?"

"Yes. It's so boring. Muddy brown and predictable."

"Now you are fishing for compliments." I replied dryly. "What else have you changed?"

"What makes you think I've changed anything else?"

"If you changed one thing, surely you have changed others." As interesting as our first day of pretending to date had been, I had zero interest in spending much time with a girl that obsessed about her looks. It was pointless and annoying. Especially for a girl that was already gifted with good looks. She was not unattractive, there was no reason for her to obsess.

"Nope. Just the one."

"Nothing on your hair? Your figure? Your height, perhaps?" I asked, goading her.

"Just the eyes, Severus. Just the eyes. You can check for yourself if you like." I did it discreetly but she knew what I was about and lifted a brow, "Well? Find anything?

I was somewhat mollified. "No."

"Does that please you?"

"Yes. I despise shallow, vapid girls."

There was real insult in her expression. "Well, I hope you don't consider me either of those."

"If I did, I would not be here."

"That's something then." She returned to her class work but not before I caught the shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Are your feelings so easily wounded?"

Her jaw clenched, "My feelings are none of your concern."

"Perhaps I should retire for the night."

"Perhaps you should." she snapped.

I gathered up my books and let myself out. She was being completely ridiculous. I opened my mouth to tell her so, then shut it with a snap. There was no point wasting my time. I went to my room and stacked my books neatly on the desk in preparation for tomorrow. I stripped and lay down, not able to sleep, but hoping nonetheless. Getting angry with me over needless primping was idiotic. She was already beautiful, why did she need to be more so? No one in their right minds should believe we were seeing each other.

I rolled over, irritated that I was thinking of her at all. If she was so shallow that she needed a glamour and compliments, I had nothing to say to her. Especially if she was going to get defensive about it. I sat up and pulled my journal close. Perhaps writing about it would remind me how unimportant she was. We had just met, there was no reason for me to care one way or another. I had just put pen to paper when someone knocked on my door. _Who in Merlin's name would want something at this hour? _I considered not answering, but whoever it was knocked again. I tugged my robes on and yanked the door open.

Brianna stood on the other side. I started to swing it shut and she darted around me before I could close it in her face. Was this acceptable behavior in America? Throw someone out of your room and then barge into theirs? "Severus? Please. I'm sorry I was so nasty to you."

I let the door fall shut and leaned against it. Her tawny eyes were watching me steadily. "Are you?"

"Yes. I'm moodier than I thought. New school, I miss my old friends, I'm worried about my father. None of it's your fault, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. There was no reason for me to get snappy with you over something so silly as a glamour."

"It is not silly to me."

"Why not?"

"I do not like people that put too much emphasis on looks."

She caught my hands, "You know I don't obsess over looks. I just like to play around."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Stop using the glamour."

"All right. If it bothers you that much." She squeezed my hands.

"It does."

"Then I won't use it anymore."

"Thank you. Was that all?"

Her expression was uncertain as she closed the gap between us. Her arms wrapped around my waist and held tight. Every part of me tingled as her heat seeped through my robes. My arms eased around her, ready to let go at the slightest indication from her. It was a singular experience standing there wrapped in each other's arms. I had not permitted anyone so close in a very long time. I could almost pretend that she was Lily and that we really were seeing each other. Of course, that was ridiculous because Lily would never be in the Slytherin Dungeons. Still, the thought that I could have something like this whenever I wanted it tantalized my senses. "I really am sorry. I want to be friends with you and help you get Lily. Give me another chance?"

"I will if you promise not to obsess about your looks. Brains are more important and I have gotten the impression you have been skating by on your pretty face."

She pressed her face into my chest, "Only occasionally."

"Well no more."

"All right."

I caught her shoulders and held her away, "You should get back to your room. It's time to sleep." I walked her to the door.

She stopped on the threshold and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Sleep well."


	4. Girl Talk

Girl Talk

I added an extra scoop of eggs to Brianna's plate and accepted the quick kiss on the cheek. After two week, I still felt tingles race down my spine every time she kissed me. We were at the very end of the table, having run late leaving the dungeon for breakfast. She had wanted to finish the day's reading before we ate. Her dedication to learning more had not flagged in the slightest and it pleased me that she had even gotten up early on a Saturday to work on it. At this rate, we should be able to begin lab work by the end of the month. A flash of red, and Lily was sitting across the table from us. Her smile was brilliant, green eyes warm. I drank in her beauty. "Hi, Severus, Brianna."

Brianna set down her fork with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Interesting. She needn't act the jealous girlfriend just yet. It wouldn't make either of us look good. "It's Lily, right? Severus told me you two are close."

"We've been friends since before school." She dimpled, "Would you like to go into Hogsmeade with me this afternoon, Brianna? Girls only."

Brianna glanced at me and I gave her a small shrug. "Sure. What's the plan?"

"Shopping, talking, eating. The usual."

Her smile came more easily, "That sounds fun. Do you mind, Severus?"

"Of course not. I will manage without you for an afternoon." Potter and Black glared from their table. How much more upset would they be when they find out their precious Lily is going to be spending the afternoon with Brianna?

She kissed my cheek then smiled at Lily, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you finish eating."

"I'll hurry then." she replied before setting herself to the task of finishing a plate full of food.

Lily watched with raised brows for a moment before returning her attention to me, "You don't really mind if I steal her away for the afternoon, do you?"

"Of course not. I am perfectly able to entertain myself." I had my first private tutoring session with Professor Slughorn after breakfast and would be suitably entertained.

"Next time we should double."

"Who are you seeing?"

She shrugged carelessly, "No one at the moment, but I'm sure I could drum up a date for an afternoon if I needed to."

"Or we could go out together." Her brows lifted again and I realized my blunder, "The three of us. There is no reason to go to all that trouble to spend time with friends, is there?"

She dimpled, "You're right, Severus, as always."

Potter was nearly gnashing his teeth while she sat talking with us. It was all the entertainment I needed for the day. "You will bring her back in one piece?"

"Sure. It's just shopping and girl talk."

Brianna set down her fork, "Let me grab my bag. I'll be just a minute." She gave the bench a disgusted look as she struggled over it. Her fingertips skated over my shoulder before she disappeared from the hall.

Lily returned her attention to me. "Don't fret if your ears start ringing, we're going to be talking about you."

"Why?"

"I want to be sure she's a good match for you. I can't have my dearest friend letting some tart get her claws into him."

"She is not a tart. And she does not have her claws into me."

"I'll be the judge of that." A smile ruined her attempt at a serious expression, "I don't really think that of her. I just want to get to know your girlfriend is all and that's more easily done outside these walls." She shot an annoyed look at where Potter, Black, and Pettigrew sat alternating between watching her and conferencing. Interestingly, Lupin was ignoring them in favor of a textbook. "I do wish those three would show a little maturity."

"I do not believe they are capable of such an achievement."

"Sometimes I worry you're right."

Brianna came back with a bag slung across her torso. "All set." She leaned down and brushed a kiss across my cheek, "See you later."

"Be safe."

Her hand caught mine, "You know I always am. Would you like a full accounting when I return?"

"Probably not."

"Coward." Lily laughed before catching Brianna's arm and tugging her away. She was the only person that could say that to me and I did not mind. Perhaps because it was so obvious she meant it in jest. The looks of stunned disbelief on Potter's and Black's faces were enough to make my whole day. I finished my breakfast at a leisurely pace and headed for Professor Slughorn's office.

"Good morning, Severus. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are there any potions covered in the fifth year text you have questions on?"

"No, sir. I have brewed several and they have all come out perfectly."

"Shall we try a Draught of Living Death then? That is from the sixth year text."

"Can you tell me a more effective way to make it than is listed in the textbook? I have brewed it and it came out correctly."

"You are a year ahead of your class?" He shook his head, clearly impressed. "Try a single clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir." he said with the air of one giving away a secret.

Delighted with this bit of information, I set up a cauldron and collected my ingredients. When I pressed the sopophorous beans with the flat of my silver dagger, he stopped me, "Why did you do it that way instead of cutting it?"

"It says to squeeze the juice out, not mangle it." I replied as I carefully crushed the beans.

"Very good, Severus."

I glanced at him through my hair, "It is not that impressive, sir, that I can read and follow directions correctly."

He chuckled, "That is not at all what I meant. Nearly every student cuts their beans and tries to squeeze the juice out that way. The only ones that crush are the ones that are chefs on the side."

"I am not a chef but I have read several books on food preparation to see if they would aid in brewing. Certain techniques do appear to yield better results that the general instructions found in most textbooks."

"They cater to the simplest procedure. True masters understand the nuances of preparation and work accordingly."

"That was my thinking, Professor."

"Tell me, Severus, in what ways have you worked to improve your brewing to its current level? Obviously, you have studied far more than the average student of your age, but what else do you do?"

"I spend a lot of time systematically brewing individual potions incorrectly to see what result one would get from each possible misstep."

"That is a well thought out approach. Can you tell me what is wrong with an Invigoration Draught when it is orange-red in color?"

I thought for a moment. It had been nearly a year since I had mastered that particular potion. "You added cinnamon before the Dragon's blood."

"Very good, my boy."

"Thank you." He continued to ask questions while I worked on the potion. I was able to answer more than half of them reasonably well. The ones I could not, I listened closely to the explanation and filed it away for later experimentation. The first step of improvement was to do it as he said to see how it helped and the next step was to improve upon that. Would that I had enough money to purchase all the potions ingredients I wished, it would take so much less time. As it was, I hunted through the apothecary shops and catalogues for clearances and sales. One had to be cautious of these because sometimes the ingredients were almost too old to work well. It would throw my results if a potion did something simply because I added an ingredient that was past its useful life. Of course, there were times when I did that intentionally, but I only wanted it to be intentional.

When the potion was complete he studied my cauldron closely, "Very nice, Severus. It is perfect."

"Thank you, Professor." We said our goodbyes and I headed down to the dungeons to write up notes on the session and add my own thoughts. I was reading an advanced potion text when a knock sounded on my door. I opened it to find Brianna grinning up at me, "Lily wants to talk to you. She's waiting near the main hall."

"What about?"

"I didn't ask. Who cares? She wants to talk to _you_."

"You did not give her the impression you had your claws into me, did you?"

She finger combed my hair, setting a few strands in front of my shoulders. "Of course not. She has to like me at least a little initially. Go talk to her and tell me everything when you get back."

"Everything?"

Her hands straightened my robes with quick motions. "Everything. I need to know where to improve in order to do this well. Who better to tell us than your dream girl up there? I like her quite a lot, actually. I wasn't sure I would, but she's very kind. A good match for you."

"You have decided this after knowing me for a week and her for a day?"

"I'm an excellent judge of character." She smacked my arm, "Now get up there!"

I pushed my hair back and she brought it forward again, "It looks nice like that. Leave it be."

"Lily does not care how I look."

She waved me off, "Fine, fine. Just go."

I went upstairs, nodding to the few Slytherins that met my gaze. It seemed more of them did so in the last week than ever before. Lily was waiting near the front door, red hair glinting in the late afternoon sunshine. As always, her beauty took my breath away. "Hello, Lily."

She tucked her hand into the crook of my elbow, "Hello, Severus. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"If you like." She guided us toward the lake, taking a roundabout path.

"Did you have a good first week back?"

"I did. You?"

"It was nice to see all my friends again. Charms should be a lot of fun this year." I had never been overly fond of charms but made agreeable noises nonetheless. "Are you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"How our trip was?"

"I assume it went well since neither you or Brianna have said anything to the contrary." The breeze shifted and the soft scent of her perfume surrounded me. I rested a hand on hers, "Is there something specific you wish to tell me?"

"I was fully prepared not to like her. She's a little rough around the edges, but she's not a tart. And I didn't see any claws."

"As I said."

Lily grinned up at me, green eyes warm and teasing, "Yes, well, men can't always be trusted to look past a pretty face."

"I do not care about her face."

She paused, "Really?"

"Yes. Her looks do not matter in the slightest."

"Then what caught your eye?"

"Nothing."

"So literal." she teased, "Your attention, then."

What had caught my attention? She had come bursting into my car and asked for my assistance. Had she not done that, would we have ever spoken more than superficially? Girls like her did not often deign to make so much as eye contact with me, let alone begin conversations. And yet, she had sought me out. That was clear from the memory she had shared. She had sensed something about me and had searched until she found me. In the last two weeks, we had spoken of many things, not all of them potions. One need only ask and she would speak, sometimes at enthusiastic length, of whatever subject was presented. Find a subject she was particularly fond of and you would be treated to a tangle of slang, complete disregard for the language, and a flurry of motion as she started emphasizing her many points with her hands. "She is . . . different from most people."

"Yes, she is. I'm not certain if it is in a good way or not, but she appears to be a good choice. She wanted to go into the Hog's Head today. Said the customers looked interesting."

"Did she? Well, she does have a rather different take on what makes a person interesting."

"I caught you smiling at something she said yesterday. It was good to see." She began walking again, "What did you do while we were gone?"

"I had a private tutoring session with Professor Slughorn."

Her surprise was clear, "You, Severus? Your potions grades are always the highest in class. Is she a complete distraction? You should tell her you need some time."

"No, Lily. He is tutoring me above our class."

"You're so advanced the professor has decided to give you private lessons?" She hugged me enthusiastically. "I am so pleased for you! And so proud."

Her approval warmed me. "Thank you."

We returned to walking, "How did you get so good?"

"Practice."

"That must get expensive."

"Somewhat, but it is the price that must be paid."

"Have you considered brewing specialty potions and selling them to the students?"

I considered it. There were many things I could brew that were useful; however, I had no wish to deal with the student body at large. "Perhaps. I do not have the affiliations necessary to sell enough to make it worthwhile."

"I know a lot of people. I would help sell if you would give me potions at cost."

She knew many, many people, in every house. Interesting. "You would?"

"Of course."

It was not a bad idea. With her dealing with the public, I could brew in peace and she could make them happy. "What kind of potions would you want to buy?"

"Me, personally, or the public at large?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes. I am less gullible that most. You could probably make a fortune on silly things like love potions and beauty potions and study aids."

"Why would I waste time making silly potions like that?"

"To pay for the ingredients you want to use." she replied immediately.

The thought of having all the potions ingredients I wished to experiment with was tantalizing indeed. "I will consider it."

"Good." She turned her face to the dying light. "I'm going to miss the sun."

"It will be back."

"Yes, but it will be so long before it is."

"No longer than usual." We turned back when the sun touched the mountains. She rested her head on my shoulder as we walked under the light of the setting sun. It stayed warm long after I left her at the base of the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
